


C'mon, Give it a Try

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Friendship, Fun, M/M, This is a prequel to "Nosey Neighbor" and "Catching Up", Tickle torture, Tickling, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tickling Video entrepreneur Nick Grimshaw discovers friends Liam and Harry working at a bar. He think they'd be perfect for a video. Can he convince them to give it a shot?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon, Give it a Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tana/gifts).



It was just another night at 'Lucky's', the bar in which Liam and Harry worked. It was a job that both boys were grateful to have. It helped them pay their bills (tuition and utilities) and rent for their flat while they attended university. It was a part time gig with alright pay and the tips were pretty good from some women (and men) who would flirt with the pair from time to time. It was a place where people could come have a few drinks, play pool or darts, get something to eat and watch sports events. Tonight was one of those nights where the place was practically packed as a footie game played on the giant flatscreen. There were people everywhere, yelling, booing, drinking and just all around having a good time. Harry was busy fixing drinks and Liam was cleaning some glasses when he looked up and groaned.

"Oh no. Not him again."

"Who? What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"It's that weird guy. The one that wants us to do a video for him."

"Oh" said Harry as the tall dark haired man, Nick was his name as Harry recalled, headed their way.

"I'm going to call the bouncer."

"No Liam. Let's see what he's going to say this time."

"Hello boys" Nick greeted as he took a seat at the bar.

The two greeted him in return.

"Have you considered my offer?"

"No. We told you we aren't interested" said Liam.

"Didn't you check out my website and watch the video I gave you?"

Nick was referring to his business. He was in the business of tickle torture. He'd been stopping by the bar for the last few weeks trying to convince Liam and Harry to do a video for him, but the two kept turning him down. At first, they thought, or at least Liam thought, that he was trying to get them to do porn. He assured them that he was not doing that and during his last visit had given them a dvd of one of his works as well as the name of his tickling website: 'Hotnticklishguys.com'

Both men watched the video. It was an hour long and consisted of a shirtless and barefoot man tied to a bed and being tickled all over his body. Liam and Harry checked out the website and found pictures and trailers for videos featuring more of the same. Hot guys of various sizes and ethnicities being tickled within an inch of their lives, sometimes by Nick or paired up with other people and tickled. Some videos were just straight tickling, while others had characters and themes, like interrogation scenes.

No nudity. No sex. No porn.

The two were still unsure though. They were both extremely ticklish and weren't sure about the idea of being tied up and tickled, even though Nick and his business seemed legit.

"Do you know how great this could be. You two are gorgeous and you already admitted that you were ticklish. You can do a video together. Take turns tickling each other."

Liam was grateful for the level of noise at the bar and that no one could hear this conversation.

"It'll be great. You're both hot. It would be my most popular video, I'm sure of it" he finished as he winked at Harry, the curly haired man smiling and showing off his dimples.

Liam opened his mouth ready to refuse Nick's proposition.

"I'll pay you each a thousand pounds."

Both Liam and Harry froze and exchanged looks. Two thousand dollars could go a long way for them. They could pay their bills and rent for at least two months. It would be nice to not have to scrimp and save every cent just to make ends meet, at least for a little while.

A small grin slid onto Nick's face as he saw the two wavering. His face then broke into a huge smile when the boys agreed. He gave them his address and arranged a time for them to meet.

"Can't wait to see you boys there. And don't worry, if you get cold feet, you can always change your mind. No hard feelings and I'll even pay you what I originally offered just for considering my offer and entertaining me. So win-win right? Hope to see you there" Nick finished as he got up and walked, more like strutted, out of the bar.

The two men exchanged glances. Liam looked concerned and Harry looked almost giddy.

"Come on Li, relax."

"I don't know. Why did we agree to this?"

"Calm down. You heard Nick. Even if we turn him down we still get $250. It's not a thousand, but it's better than nothing" Harry finished as he reached out and started pinching Liam's sides.

"H-Hey, HAHAHAHA---no---HAHAHA" Liam laughed as he squirmed away from Harry's tickles to avoid dropping the glass in his hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Liam and Harry made their way to the address Nick had given them.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Liam asked as he turned off his car.

"Yeah" Harry said. "It'll be fun and well make some money too. No big deal."

"How are you not nervous?"

"Who says I'm not? It's just tickling, not porn. Should be fun" he finished with a dimpled grin before stepping out of the car.

Both men walked up to the building, rang the bell and waited for Nick to buzz them in.

When they finally made it to the top floor, Nick could barely contain his excitement at seeing them both.

"Glad you made it boys! Was beginning to think you wouldn't show up. Come in!"

"Had to drag Liam by his ankles, but we made it" Harry smiling as Nick laughed and Liam gave him a mock scowl.

"Okay, right this way" Nick said as he straightened out the imaginary wrinkles in his red shirt and walked them down a white hallway littered with framed copies of photos and paintings.

The hallway led to an open space, resembling a waiting area at a doctor's office. It had two black couches, each one against an opposite wall of the room. There was a coffee table in the center with magazines on top, a flatscreen television and a small table that held coffee, tea and various snacks.

The spacious room had a few doors, all of them colored black, leading to various rooms.

"This door leads to the bathroom, this one here is where I shoot the interviews and test tickles, this room is where we'll be shooting the video and this one" Nick said as he opened one of the doors "is my office."

Liam and Harry looked around in awe. Nick's office was bigger than the waiting room. The walls were a dark burgundy and covered in framed landscape paintings. There was a large brown desk and a large, high-backed chair sitting in front of an enormous window with a great view of the surrounding area. There was a flat screen computer on the desk and potted plants all over the office.

Two comfy looking brown leather chairs sat in front of the desk.

"Have a seat boys" Nick said as he gestured for them to enter his office. He followed them, closing the door behind him and taking a seat behind his desk. He reached for a folder, pulled two pieces of paper from inside and handed them and two pens to Liam and Harry.

"What's this?" Liam asked as he read the paper.

"It's a legal document stating that both of you are over 18 and that you are doing this voluntarily."

Liam looked at the paper and read its contents thoroughly with Harry doing the same.

After reading, Harry signed his paper and handed it back to Nick.

Liam hesitated for a moment.

"Don't worry Liam. It's just a formality to protect my company. Nothing that forces you to do anything you don't want to."

Liam sighed and signed the paper before handing it back to Nick.

Nick placed the papers back into the folder before standing and having the boys follow him into another room.

This next room was just as big as Nick's office. The walls were the color of midnight blue and sparsely decorated. There wasn't much more than a large black couch, a medium sized white tub in the corner, a laptop, a few lights and a camera on a tripod that stood facing the couch.

"Have a seat gentlemen. Take off your jackets and get comfortable."

Both men sat on the large couch, laying their jackets to side and out of the frame of the camera. They watched as Nick set the lighting and turned the camera on, setting it up the way he wanted for the perfect shot.

"Okay, you probably saw my videos and how I do things, but I'm going to explain it anyway. I'm going to do a short interview with the both of you and I want you to state your names, first names only and ages. We'll talk about your past tickling experiences and then we'll do a few test tickles, so I can see what I'm working with here. Okay?"

Both men nodded.

"Oh! Before we start" Nick said as he made his way over to the tub in the corner and retrieved two plastic bags. He then walked over and handed them the bags. Each bag contained a pair of white slippers.

"Remove your shoes and put those on please."

The boys eyed the bags, but then did as they had been told.

"Bit of a tradition. I have all my stars wear them."

The slippers were white and completely covered their feet to their ankles. They were furlined and very comfortable.

"Alright, here we go" Nick said as he hit the record button.

Nick proceeded with the interview, asking basic questions about their ages, where they're from, their level of ticklishness and their experiences with being tickled. They also talked about how nervous and excited they were to be starring in their first tickling video. He'd even thrown out a few compliments and jokes to help them relax.

"Okay. That was great lads" Nick said as he paused the recording. "Now, we're going to do a small bit of tickling. This will be used as part of the previews to get people interested in buying the video. Harry, you can go first and then Liam can go."

"Okay" both men said in unison.

Nick turned the camera back on and sat on the couch. He pulled Harry's slippered feet into his lap, while Harry bit his lip in anticipation. Liam sat near Harry and watched in apprehension.

Nick made a big show of slowly removing the slippers from Harry's feet, revealing his long narrow soles. Nick took a single finger and slowly stroked the sole of each foot once. Harry immediately broke into giggles and pulled his feet away. Nick grabbed them, placed his left hand on top of Harry's ankles and used his right hand to tickle. He started off slow and then increased the speed as time passed.

"AHAHAEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry flopped around on the couch and had even tried to reach forward to free his feet from Nick's grasp.

"Liam, be a dear and hold Harry still please."

Liam grabbed Harry in a bear hug and held him still. He grinned as Harry giggled and threw his head back against his shoulder as Nick played with his long toes. He tried to cover one foot with the other, but Nick tickled what ever skin he could reach, focusing on those soft arches. This continued on for a few more minutes, before Nick finally stopped.

"Well, that was fun! Your turn Liam."

Liam released Harry from his grip and switched places with the giggling lad. Nick reached for his feet, crossed them at the ankles and preemptively held them down with his left hand. He used his right hand and removed the slippers with a flourish, revealing Liam's broad soles for the camera. He gave Liam's soles two quick strokes and grinned as the lad's toes curled and he sucked in a breath. Nick started off with slow tickles and eventually tickled the soles at a faster pace.

At first, Liam tried to hold it in. He grunted and strained against the tickling.

"Keep it up Liam. I love a challenge. Tickle tickle."

Liam's toes curled and his soles wrinkled as they twitched under Nicks tickling. Unlike Harry, he didn't have the benefit of using his feet to protect one another. They were completely exposed. Nick scratched at the pads of Liam's big toes and was rewarded with loud laughter and struggling. He then dove into the soft soles, grinning when Liam cackled. Harry grabbed Liam in a bear hug and held him still as he laughed.

"EEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA"

Nick gave Liam's feet a few more tickles before he finally stopped.

"You two are so much fun. I definitely made the right choice when I picked you" Nick laughed as he released Liam's feet. He stood up and turned the camera off. He then grabbed his laptop and headed towards the door.

The boys put their slippers back on and then followed Nick to the room where the tickling video would take place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The video room was far more spacious than the last room. It was painted red and contained a set of stocks in the corner, a tall mahogany dresser, a slightly reclined padded table, as well as another set of stocks with an apparatus used to hold people's hands above their heads. Like the last room, it had lights and a few black chairs over in the corner near the stocks. This room, however, had four cameras instead of one.

Nick led them to the slightly reclined table. It sat up about three feet off the ground and was wide enough for two people. He wiped it down with a cleansing wipe and then let it dry.

"So, who's going first? Or shall we flip a coin?"

"I-I'll go first" Liam said quietly. 'Might as well get it over with' he thought to himself.

"Wonderful. Take off your shirt and slippers please" Nick said. "Then climb up on to the table."

Liam did as he was told and blushed when Harry wolf-whistled. He climbed up on the table and laid down on his back.

"Raise your arms please" Nick instructed and then proceeded to cuff Liam's arms in place directly above his head. He secured a few straps around Liam's elbows and waist. He then walked to the end of the table and proceeded to lock his ankles into the outermost holes in the padded stocks.

Harry noticed Liam's apprehension and ran his fingers through his hair in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

"Relax Li."

"You can say no at any time Liam. I would never force anyone to do something they didn't want to" Nick stated as he set up the camera for the tickling part of the video. "Say the word. I'll let you go, pay you the $250 and you can be on your way. No hard feelings okay?"

Liam nodded, calming a bit.

"Okay Harry. Strip down to your jeans and stand near Liam" Nick said as he set up the camera and lights. Nick set a camera up in front of Liam, to his left and right side and the fourth camera was set up directly above and trained on his face. Nick tapped a few keys on his laptop to make sure everything was working correctly. Harry moved to Liam's right side. Once everything was ready, he turned on the camera and told Harry to get started.

Harry grinned impishly as he reached out and began tickling Liam's bare armpits. At the request of Nick, both men had shaved their armpits.

Liam, like earlier, had tried to hold back, but Harry knew how to handle him. He stilled his fingers just above Liam's armpits and leaned close to him.

"I'm going to get you Li. Here I come" he teased as he wiggled his fingers in the air.

Liam squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip while Harry continued his verbal teasing.

"Ah Kitchy.....Kitchy.....Coo" Harry teased as he punctuated each word with a quick scratch before vigorously scratching Liam's smooth pit.

"AHAHAHAHAHAEEEHEHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Uh oh Liam. My other hands coming for you too! Kitchy Kitchy Koo!" The curly haired man teased as he went to town on Liam's other armpit.

"OHNOHARRYHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHHAA"

Harry continued his teasing torture and he slowly moved down Liam's slim body to his ribs. He lightly scratched the ribs, smiling at his friends giggles, but then he massaged the skin against the bone. Liam's eyes popped open and he wiggled from side to side trying to throw Harry's hands off.

Nick grinned from behind the camera. All cameras were fully functional and the one right above was getting someone great reaction shots from Liam.

After massaging his ribs for a while, Harry moved down to Liam's sides and began squeezing.

"AHAHAHAHAHANONONONOAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Tears poured down Liam's face as he laughed and screamed. If he hadn't been so distracted by what was being done to him, he'd be worried about the possibility of someone hearing him.

Harry moved back and forth between squeezing Liam's sides and crab clawing his tummy. Both were such good spots and drove Liam crazy.

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAAA"

The curly haired man moved his hands up and down the length of Liam's torso, tickling all his vulnerable little spots while Liam cackled and begged. After a while, Harry finally stopped and Liam was able to gulp someone much needed air. Liam blinked the tears away and a panicky grin spread onto his face when he saw Harry holding up his right hand with his pointer finger extended. He began to curl it up and down.

"Uh oh Liam. My finger---it's got a mind of its own. I can't control it!" Harry exclaimed as he pretended like his hand was moving on its own and dragging him around. He tapped his finger on Liam's nose and said "Boop" when he did it, making Liam giggle. "I can't stop it Liam!" He exclaimed as his finger moved closer to Liam's stomach. The bound man giggled helplessly at Harry's antics.

Harry's finger planted itself at the top of Liam's tummy and slowly slid down until it was touching his navel.

"It's starting to move Liam! I can't stop it!" Harry said as his pointer finger scratched at the little pocket.

"HARRYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry grinned and he wiggled his finger around for a few more seconds before removing it, replacing it with his lips and blowing a raspberry right on Liam's navel.

"EEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHENOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry kept blowing raspberries while tickling Liam's sides. He kept this up for a while before finally, easing up and giving Liam a break. He glanced up at Liam and giggled. His friend was red faced and laughing his head off. He couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. After a few moments, Harry moved down the table, giving Liam's legs a few quick squeezes before reaching his final destination: Liam's feet.

Liam's feet curled up instinctively as Harry got closer to them. He tried to brace himself, but dissolved into laughter when Harry grabbed his big toe, held it back and rapidly moved his nails up and down Liam's soft foot. He played with his toes, the ball of his foot, his sole, his heel and his arches. He spent a lot of time there and cackled right along with Liam as he laughed at the top of his lungs.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA"

He was so consumed by the tickling of his foot that he couldn't even beg for mercy. The overwhelming sensations doubled when he felt tickling on his other foot as well. Harry looked up and smiled at Nick, who had decided to join the party. He mirrored Harry's techniques and used a few of his own as he took complete control and owned Liam's ticklishness.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAH"

Time moved very slowly for Liam as his sensitive feet were tortured. He guffawed heartily for what felt like ages before the frantic tickling slowed and then eventually stopped.

Nick took his position behind the camera once more and paused the recording.

"That was fantastic boys. Are you okay Liam?"

The bound man was still giggling, but he managed to nod.

"Okay" Nick started as he unlocked the stocks. "This time Harry I want you to climb up onto the table and straddle Liam's waist. Then put your feet in the middle holes of the stocks right here."

Harry took the position and Nick locked the stocks once more. He then started the recording again.

"Okay Harry, I want you to focus on tickling Liam's upper body. You have to constantly tickle him okay. You can't allow yourself to be distracted."

"Okay."

Liam giggled as Harry tickled his neck and ears, before moving back to his armpits and the rest of his ticklish torso. Harry was focused on teasing his mate when he lost control and collapsed forward, catching himself before landing on Liam. He turned around as best he could to find that nick was teasing his feet with a white feather. Nick then used both his hands to vigorously tickle Harry's feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

In a fleeting moment where his mind wasn't overwhelmed with tickling sensations, he remembered what Nick had told him. So he managed to get his fingers back into Liam's armpits and began tickling him again. Nick stopped tickling with his hands and once again went back to using the white feather, which was still torturous. Liam's laughter had again replaced Harry's.

Nick kept steadily stroking Harry's soles. He would slide the feather up and down, underneath his toes, in a zigzag pattern along his arch and along his ankles. Each of these tricks sent Harry into fits of laughter and drove him to distraction. Which led to his feet being mercilessly tickled until he could muster enough focus to tickle somewhere along Liam's torso.

A lovely melody of both men's laughter filled the air as the tickling continued. Nick finally called for an end to it in order to give the lads a break. He stopped the recording and made his way over to them both.

"Incredible. You two are perfect" Nick said as he took in their forms. Both were teary eyed, red faced and still giggling. They were adorable. He asked Harry to hold out his right hand and proceed to strap it to the corner of the reclined table on the outside of where Liam's hands were bound. He then did the same to the other hand. Nick released Liam's hands from their bondage, turn the camera back on and gave him the same instructions he gave to Harry.

Liam grinned up at Harry and wiggled his fingers at him. Harry leaned back as far as his bondage would allow and shrieked when Liam dove into the soft skin of his armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

It was Liam's turn to grin impishly as he tickled up and down Harry wiggling torso and blowing raspberries on his tummy. He had a few minutes of uninterrupted tickling of his friend before he too felt the feathers kiss on his ticklish feet. He grabbed Harry's hips and laughed into his stomach, the vibrations of Liam's laughter making Harry laugh too. Liam's laughter became boisterous once again when Nick used his fingers to tickle his soles.

"EEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA"

Liam finally pulled himself from Harry stomach and started tickling his sides. He still laughed as the feather slid between his toes, all over his feet and ankles, but tried his hardest to stay focused. He could only hold out for so long before he would lose his concentration and then have to fight to get it back when Nick frantically tickled his feet.

The air was once again filled with the mix of both men's laughter until finally Nick ended it and stopped the recording.

Both men sat there giggling as Nick released them from their bonds.

"How about we take a quick break and then you both can switch places" Nick said before he went to check his equipment again.

Liam and Harry smiled at each other as they thought about this entire situation. It was just like the tickle fights they would get into at their apartment, except they were getting paid for it.

About ten minutes passed before Nick was ready to go again. He wiped the table down with a cleansing wipe, let it dry and then had Harry climb up onto it and lay down. He cuffed his arms over his head and locked his feet in the outermost holes in the stocks, while Liam stood at his right side.

Nick started the recording again.

"Okay Liam, whenever your ready."

Liam's grin took on a shark like quality as he leaned towards Harry. He blew air against Harry's neck and grinned when he started giggling. However, instead of starting at his armpits like Harry had done for him, Liam moved down the table and placed a hand on the tops of Harry's thighs and waited. He wanted to draw the anticipation out and right on schedule, Harry giggled and shook his head. Liam, of course, ignored him and started squeezing up and down from Harry's thighs to his knees.

"EEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA" Harry shrieked as he bounced his legs up and down, though unable to shake Liam loose. Liam massaged the tops of Harry's thighs, focusing on the muscles there, grinning when Harry guffawed. Even through his jeans the tickling was torture.

Liam moved away from Harry's legs and moved towards his trapped feet. He crouched down and grabbed the white feather that Nick had used on them earlier, much to Nick's approval.

Harry strained against his bonds in an attempt to see what Liam was doing. He didn't have to wait long. He tensed up when he felt the the tip of the feather stroke his right foot. He squirmed and curled his toes, before falling into helpless laughter once more.

"HEEEHEHEHEHEEEEHEHELIAMHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHA"

He knew his feet were sensitive, but not like this. He laughed as he shook his head from side to side, sending his curls flying this way and that.

Liam lazily dragged the feather along every crevice of Harry's wrinkled sole, not leaving even an inch of his skin untouched. He grinned in delight as Harry's laughter went up an octave when he grabbed Harry's big toe and ran the feather underneath and sawed between each ticklish digit.

"EEEEEEEEEEKEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHA"

Harry breathed heavily when Liam stopped tickling, but his eyes widened and he burst into giggles again when his friend moved to his left foot and repeated the process all over again, but with a bit of a twist. After he'd stretched Harry's left foot taut and tickled it with the soft fronds, he turned it over and used the blunt end to tickle the sensitive skin between Harry toes.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOAOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA"

Liam then began scribbling all over the trapped sole with his new writing tool. He was going to try it on the other foot, but looked up and saw that Nick had grabbed another feather and beat him to it.

"LIIIIIIIIIHIIIIIIIIAMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA"

Some time had passed before the foot tickling stopped and Nick laid the feather down and went to stand behind the camera again. Liam grabbed the feather, walked along the table back to Harry's upper body and watched as he giggled breathlessly. The brown eyed man leaned over and tickled both of Harry's armpits with the feathers. Harry responded very well to harder tickles, but Liam knew that the soft ones drove him crazy too.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Liam tickled up and down, making sure he used both ends of the feathers to give his ticklish torso plenty of attention. Soft fronds against his sides and in his navel. Blunt tips pressing into his ribs and scribbling on his belly. The feathers were everywhere and Harry could do nothing but lay there and laugh.

"EEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA"

Nick was about to call for a break when Liam suddenly dropped the feathers, grabbed the sides of Harry's face and moved it to expose the left side of Harry's neck.

"No Liam!" Harry managed to shout before dissolving into hysterical laughter when Liam had begun blowing raspberries into his neck.

"EEEEEELIAMPLEASEHEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA"

This went on for a few more minutes before Liam pulled away with a grin and Nick called for a break. He paused the recording and continued telling them how great they were. He then unlocked the stocks and had Liam straddle Harry's waist and place his feet inside of the center holes of the stocks, leaving his soles face up. Nick gave Liam the same instructions he'd given Harry and told him to stay focused on tickling his captive. He locked them in the stocks and started the recording again.

This time around, Liam used his fingers to tickle Harry. He drilled his fingers into his armpits and tickled the soft skin between each of the lanky man's ribs. He was about to move on to Harry's stomach when he felt not one, but both feathers dancing along his soles. He bit his lips and tried to stay focused. Harry noticed and decided to get involved.

"He's tickling your feet Li? He's using that feather on you?"

"Two" Nicked corrected.

"Two? It must be driving you crazy. Feeling those tickly feathers all over your feet. You must be dying to laugh. It's a good thing no one's saying Kitchy Kitchy Koo right Liam? You'd probably lose it then---EEEEHAHAHAHAHA" Harry laughed as Liam had regained his bearings somewhat and kept tickling his armpits. He was weakening however, as Nick stroked his arches over and over.

Nick grinned to himself. He'd hit the jackpot when he found these too. They were hot, incredibly ticklish and hilarious. Them being friends and knowing each other's spots is turning out to be a great thing. He also couldn't help but notice how they get to each other. Harry verbally teases Liam to get him give in and Liam quietly tickles Harry, ignoring him verbally and making him even more desperate for the tickling to stop. It was really great to observe.

Harry once again noticed Liam falter and decided to be helpful again.

"Kitchy Kitchy Koo" he said over and over in a teasing tone until he couldn't focus on Harry anymore and gave into the laughter he'd been trying to fight.

Nick dropped the feathers and used his fingers to viciously tickle Liam's arches forcing the young man to laugh hysterically.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam laughed and slapped his hand against the table for a few minutes before he brought his hands to Harry's waist and squeezed over and over. Harry guffawed and Liam giggled sweetly as his feet were feathered again. Liam lost control again when Nick teased his toes and he got the harder treatment for a few minutes until he was able to control himself long enough to focus his tickles on Harry's navel.

They took turns and even laughed together during this time. Nick reluctantly stopped the tickling (he was having so much fun) and paused the recording. He started it up again when both men were giggling endlessly and even making each other giggle. It was such a genuine moment that Nick had to have it on film.

He paused it again when their giggles died down. He proceeded to tie Liam's hands to the corners of the bondage table and released Harry's hands from his bonds. Nick restarted the recording with a grin on his face.

Harry didn't immediately start tickling right away. Instead, he unbuttoned Liam's jeans and brought them low on his hips.

"What are you doiiiiing-----EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Kitchy Kitchy Koo."

Harry lightly traced along Liam's waistline and watched with glee as Liam threw his head back, giving the camera a great view of his laughing face. Harry scratched at the newly exposed spot when he felt the strokes of the feathers against his soles.

Instead of trying to fight it, Harry gave in to the laughter while continuing to tickle his friend. His eyes widened though, when Nick started using the blunt end and continuously dragged them up and down his feet. Liam's laughter died down and Nick went to work on Harry's feet while Liam caught his breath.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAH"

Harry reached up and gripped the top of the bondage table as he felt Nick's nails gliding against the balls of his feet. He then managed to focus long enough to reach upwards and tickle Liam's armpits.

"HARRYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Nick went back to the feathers, but alternated between the soft and blunt ends to throw Harry off and using his nails when Harry faltered and Liam's laughter slowed to a giggle.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAYOURNAILSHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHEHEHEHEHEHEHA"

Harry reached out and grabbed Liam around his waist. He brought his mouth to his navel and pushed his tongue inside.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHARRYOHMYGODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Nick laughed along while feathering Harry's feet again. Harry, unable to keep tonguing Liam's navel, settled for tickling his waistline again, their laughter filling the air once more until Nick brought it to an end.

Nick paused the recording and released them from their bonds giving them another break.

"You lads want anything to drink?"

"Water please" Harry answered for the both of them since Liam was still giggling.

Nick returned with their drinks and both men gulped them down in a hurry.

"Now, I'd like you both to lay side by side and place you feet in the stocks."

Both men did as they were told. Nick locked their feet in the stocks and then walked to the head of the table. Liam and Harry looked on in confusion when Nick secured only one of their respective hands: Liam's left and Harry's right. Both of their hands had been raised above their heads and bound side by side. Nick restarted the camera once again.

"You each have a hand free and are going to tickle each other."

Both men looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"And try not to get distracted."

Liam and Harry turned onto their sides and looked each over, sizing one another up. They raised their hands and moved them through the air looking for an opening, like snakes ready to strike their prey.

Harry struck first and went to tickle Liam's waistline. The brown eyed man laughed out loud but managed to grab Harry's wrist and pulled it away. To Harry's surprise, Liam didn't let him go. Instead, he raised Harry's arm and transferred his wrist to Liam's bound hand and gripped it tight. Then he used his free hand to tickle all over Harry's upper body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEEEEEEE"

As Liam tickled his friend, he heard an odd 'whirring' sound, but paid it no mind as he focused on tickling Harry's neck making him chortle.

Liam suddenly felt something vibrating and brushing against both his feet. Nick wasn't using feathers as he'd expected. He had instead broken out the electric toothbrushes and they were having quite the effect. His eyes widened and he froze before hysterically laughing. He eventually lost his grip on Harry's wrist and the curly haired man took advantage. He immediately grabbed for Liam's wrist and did the same to him while going for his armpits, navel and waistline, adding to his torment.

"Kitchy Kitchy Koo Li."

"OHNONONONOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAH"

After a few minutes, Liam's boisterous laughter became silent and he lay there helpless as his feet and upper body were tickled mercilessly.

Harry had the upper hand, that is until he felt the vibrating bristles of the electric toothbrushes underneath and between his toes. Harry guffawed loudly and lost his grip on Liam's wrist. It limply dropped to Liam's stomach as he recovered from the tickling.

Harry laughed, begged and pleaded for it to stop. He felt every bristle and every vibration as the toothbrushes were dragged against his soft soles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHSHAHAHA"

His plight was compounded when Liam had recovered enough to grab Harry's free hand and once again held it with his bound hand. He then proceeded to unbutton and unzip Harry's jeans, dancing his fingers along the newly exposed skin.

"EEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA"

Harry shrieked and guffawed as he was relentlessly tickled. After mere minutes he'd been reduced to the same helpless state Liam had been in moments before.

Nick kept one of the electric toothbrushes pressed into Harry's left sole and moved the other toothbrush to Liam's right foot. Soon, both men were laughing hysterically. Liam once again lost his grip and both men laughed as they launched uncoordinated tickle attacks on each other's upper bodies as their feet were mercilessly brushed.

As more time passed, their laughter became silent. Liam and Harry both lay there wheezing as Nick tickled and tickled. Their torturer finally pulled the toothbrushes away from their feet and walked towards the head of the table. He grabbed their free hands and bound them to the tops of the bondage table. He then lowered the toothbrushes to their bodies and chose random spots to tickle. Navels, armpits, necks, ribs, tummies, waistlines and sides were there for Nick to play with as he saw fit.

Both men gasped and wheezed in silent laughter as tears poured down their reddened faces. They were covered in sweat and their hair was now stuck to their foreheads, but still Nick continued. He took the toothbrushes and pressed them deep into their navels while he took his place behind the camera once more.

He watched through his laptop as the cameras were getting great shots of the men being tickled by the toothbrushes. They were too weak to shake them loose and simply had to lay there until Nick took pity and removed them or the batteries died out, which ever came first.

After another 10 minutes of watching them laugh in hysterical silence, Nick removed the toothbrushes and turned them off. He went back behind the camera and watched as the two regained their breath back and their wild laughter once again filled the room.

"Oh man--HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA---I can't stop laughing--HAHAHAHAHHAHA" Harry said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH---I can't either---HEHEHEHEEEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAH"

Eventually both men calmed down, Nick untied them and let them catch their breath. Minutes passed and they regained their senses, stood up and stretched. They watched as Nick worked on his laptop for a few moments and then walked over to the table wiping it clean with a cleansing wipe.

He walked over to the dresser and handed white fluffy towels to both men to wipe away the sweat. He then stepped out and returned with bottles of water.

"Thank you both so much! There's so much great footage. It's incredible!"

Both men shared looks.

"No problem" Liam said.

"Yeah. It was fun."

"Yeah. It was great to watch---hey! No---wait-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Both Liam and Harry rushed Nick and tickled him. They tickled him out of his shirt and maneuvered him on to the table, locking his hands above his head. They grabbed his legs and locked them into the stocks. They quickly removed his trainers and socks, leaving his feet bare.

"Lads, lads please----."

Liam and Harry reached down and tickled Nick's feet. He immediately burst into laughter. There was no teasing, just all out tickle torture on Nick's large feet. They dug into the space underneath his toes and scratched all over his extremely ticklish feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

They continued for a few minutes before Harry stated that Nick's upper body was in dire need of some attention. Liam took over the tickling of both feet as both of Harry's hands dove into Nick's armpits and scratched vigorously.

"EEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA"

Harry massaged his ribs, scratched his sides, squeezed his tummy and played with his navel. Liam had grabbed the feathers and was using both ends of them on Nick's feet.

"OOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA"

For the next half hour, both men tickled up and down, seeking out vulnerable spots on Nick's helpless body. Deciding to finish him off with something special.

Nick gasps and giggles turned into a groan as he heard the familiar whir of the electric toothbrushes. Both men smiled as Nick's giggles became boisterous laughter. He whooped and hollered as he felt the endless brushing against his skin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHPLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHEHPLEASENOMOREHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Both men decided to end their tickling by pressing both toothbrushes into Nick's navel and watching him squirm as his shrieks became silent laughter. After a few minutes of this, they removed the toothbrushes and released him from his bonds. They giggled as they watched Nick curl up into a ball, laughing hysterically as he tried to recover from the surprise attack.

Nick finally regained control of himself and stretched out laying against the bondage table.

"None of my subjects from my videos have ever done that to me before" Nick laughed.

"Well, we just wanted you to join in on the fun" Harry joked.

Nick stood up and made his way over to his laptop and realized that the camera was still on. It had not only recorded their tickling, but his as well. He relayed this information to both men and they all had a good laugh over it.

"Now you can charge more for the video" Liam said.

Nick stopped the camera and made sure that the video was safely stored on his computer as well as a memory card as backup.

He led Harry and Liam to another floor of the building (turns out Nick owns the whole thing) and led them to his apartment. It was much more finely decorated than the rooms on the other floor. There were leather couches, a large flatscreen, paintings on the wall and framed pictures throughout the apartment. He cooked for them, offered to let them shower while he washed and dried their clothes, as well as got their payment ready. Both men gladly took him up on his offer.

Freshly showered, full and dressed in nice clean clothes, the men waited patiently for Nick to return with their payment. He strolled into the living room moments later with two envelopes with their checks inside. They opened them and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw that their payment was twice what Nick had initially promised them.

When they tried to question him, he waved them off and told them they were well worth the increase. He had a good feeling about the video and couldn't wait to edit it and put it out there. Both men grabbed their coats and made there way out with Nick promising them to bring them the dvd when it was available.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****One Week Later****

Liam and Harry were working their shift when Nick came walking through the door.

"Hello lads."

"Hey Nick!" They said in unison.

"Ta-Da!" Nick exclaimed as he presented something with a flourish. It was the dvd that they'd made a week before. Liam and Harry laughed at the title: "BTFF: Best Tickle Friends Forever".

Nick told them in a rush of excitement about how well received their interview/preview video had been. Then the trailer for their movie had been the most downloaded and watched of all his tickle trailers. He had uploaded the video and made the dvds available for sale last night and they were already selling like crazy. Fans were asking questions about them and requesting that they participate in more tickle videos. They were even teasing Nick about two newbies getting the better of him.

"So, do you think you'd be up for another video?"

"I don't know" Liam said.

"I'm willing to work around your schedules and pay you what I paid you before. Please keep in mind that I'm not doing that for anyone else. You two are special."

"I guess we could do another video" Liam relented.

"Yeah, as long as we get to tickle you again" Harry teased, both men laughing as Nick blushed.

"I need a drink" he said before trying to change the subject to what they're next video would be about.


End file.
